Taken With The Wind
by Kaylisha
Summary: It's 2 years later Renesemee is 8, life is perfect...until Renesemee Vanishes. It has the Cullen's extremely worried. Will they find out who took her? Injoy and Review :
1. Gone

Chapter one

Gone…

"Mommy, mommy! Watch me!" Renesemee called from the garden where she

was whirling around perfectly landing her cartwheels. Jacob sat cross-legged on the lawn roaring encouragements and cheering for her success.

Edward and I sat comfortably on our chair swing on the back porch watching Renesemee playing in the garden. She's grown so much in 2 year's; She's at the age of 8 now even though she's technically 3. It worry's me that she grows much fast then human's but I don't show her my worry.

Her musical giggles filled the air, it always make's me smile when she laughs. Edward sat next to me hand in hand; he kissed my head or my hand every so often.

There was a howling that ripped through the air coming from the forest. I looked over to where Jacob and Renesemee where playing happily. Jacob was standing he looked down at Renesemee and then over to me. It was a distraught expression. I could tell he didn't want to leave Renesemee. "Jake you should go Nessie will be fine. It could be important." I called from the chair across the garden. Jake looked up at me again and nodded. "Yeh…your probably right. Ill be back soon ok Nessie." Jake said to me then turns to Nessie.

"Ok you promise." Nessie said eyeing Jacob seriously. I chuckled under my breath at her expression.

"Cross my heart or hope to die." Jacob said with his hand raised and fingers crossed. A big grin spread across Nessie's face. She jumped up with her arms raised. Jacob grabbed her up into one of his bear hugs. I rolled my eyes.

Then Jacob took off his shape blurring already until he disappeared into the forest. Nessie stood facing the forest. He brown curls already grown down to the middle of her back whirled in the wind. She started walking the edge of the forest twirling occasionally.

"Renesemee don't wonder too far." I said all motherly like. She looked up at me and nodded.

"Bella she is fine let her have fun." Edward said, his hand stroking my face. My attention now was on his face his liquid topaz eyes were smoldering me. I just couldn't look away.

"Just being a mother I guess." I said laughing at myself. "You're a great mom."

Edward said smiling my favorite crocked smile. He bent his head down to kiss me passionately cupping my face. But suddenly his lips where hard on mine he was tense. I pulled back to look at him he was staring at the forest.

"Edward?" I started to say but Alice flew out the door next to us. She was staring at the forest to. It finally clicked. I started to take deep breaths. I was to scare to look to the forest but I new I had to. Edward was standing now his expression was of horror. I turned slowly.

If I was able to collapse I would of by now. Renesemee was nowhere to be seen. My breathing started to accelerate. Edwards arms where around me before I could move. But I broke free. I was at the forest edge in a half a second. Searching with my eyes but came up with nothing not even a sent.

I turned to Alice.

"Where is she Alice? Where is she?!" I shouted broken cries.


	2. Confussion

Disclaimer: By the way I don't own twilight :)

The first 2 chapters are short sorry cliff hangers my fav XD

Thanks for reading & Review and ideas please lol

Jacob's POV

As I ran through the thick forest the heat circulating through my blood. My claws just scrapping the earth forcing me forward, gaining speed with every paw that hits the ground. I entered the Cullen's back lawn to come up empty.

I crossed the lawn in a matter of seconds and was on the deck. I walked to the door and went straight in. I searched with my eyes every inch of the room to see no Nessie. I searched again and again. I looked over to the sofa where Bella was she had her head down on Edward's shoulder. His arm was around her rubbing constantly. I took a very needed deep breath and look to Alice who was sitting on the bottom step. "Where is Nessie?" I said as calm as possible.

After a minute she didn't answer no one did. My hands where shaking. I squeezed them into tight fists. Finally Alice stood and walked to stand in front of me.

"Jacob Nessie is missing…" Alice said quietly. Each word sunk in one by one.

The anger was building inside of me.

"Then what are you waiting for we have to find her now!" I shouted at this little physic leech. "It's not that easy dog." Blondie snapped.

How much I wish I could of ripped each part of her to pieces right now.

"Easy for you to say Blondie is not like your other half is missing." I snapped.

"Jacob what she mean's is Nessie was taken. But we don't know who, there was no scent or at least one we could find. They were very careful not to leave a trail. Meaning they probably planed this." Alice broke off going into deep thought.

My whole body was quivering I had to close my eyes and take deep breaths.

"Alice if it was someone we knew we would of known the scent or at least found one." Edward said from behind me.

"I know but who else would know. They would of known I would of seen them coming but I didn't I only saw nothing which was normal. But it was different and I got flashes which I don't get." Alice said firmly. Edward nodded.

"Your saying it could be the Italian leeches."

"Why would they won't Nessie though? I would have seen that." Alice said confidently.

"This doesn't make sense! How would they have gotten past?" I shouted I was furious now. This was my fault if I hadn't of left her. I was her protector and I wasn't here to save her. I was towering over Alice now. I heard the calm leech hiss but I ignored him.

"Wait Alice it doesn't have to be someone we no they could just no enough. They could be making quick decisions." Edward said making a point. Everyone nodded.

Something still didn't seem right. "Jake." Bella spoke for the first time since id arrived. "Yes?" I said going to sit on the other of her.

"This isn't your fault ok. What I wanted to ask was what did Seth want?" Her question surprised me.

"He was telling me Sam said the Werewolves in Alaska were getting out of hand terrorizing the cities instead of protecting."

"Werewolves in Alaska. There are more out there?" Edward asked alarmed.

"There are a few but none like Sam's pack." I was getting annoyed what did this have to do with Nessie?

Alice was pacing. "The flashes I saw had Werewolves in them but not you or Sam's pack…" Alice broke off going into deep thought again. "You mean a Werewolf took Nessie!" I nearly lost it but I closed my eyes.


End file.
